


Hi, Hello

by IceColdIgnorance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO!Yixing, Fluff, M/M, and its super short, but its not what you think, secretary!zitao, this is just really pure, very soft, yixing is so gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdIgnorance/pseuds/IceColdIgnorance
Summary: Zitao walked home alone. That’s just how things were. He’d wake up, skip breakfast to get to work on time, work until after the bus ran and he’d walk home alone, rarely having time for meals in between. Yixing changes that.





	Hi, Hello

**Author's Note:**

> oMg so this super short but oh well  
> this is based off the song Hi, Hello by Day6 so i would advise listening to that while reading

_[Hi, Hello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zHlG6E77Sk) _

 

Zitao walked home alone. That’s just how things were. He’d wake up, skip breakfast to get to work on time, work until after the bus ran and he’d walk home alone, rarely having time for meals in between. That was the reasoning behind his thin figure.

When Zitao walked home, he often saw businessmen drunkenly complaining about their wives, often ignoring the boy with dark circles that worked as a secretary, which was frequently called a woman’s job. Gender didn’t really matter when you wanted a roof over your head and food on your plate, but if he voiced that he’d get hit. So he didn’t.

Zitao trudged home past the busy bars, closed stores, vacant parks and houses with the occasional light on. Since he walked alone, he had time to process the day, rating it on a scale from 1-10, 10 being decent.

Zitao wouldn’t say he was sad, he was just a bit lonely.

He would never, ever buy a pet. He could probably never take care of it, if he was home or not. When he was younger, he had a pet fish for a couple of days before it died. Zitao had cried. He always cried when he was younger, and now, when he is older, he still cries, just not as much.

So now, Zitao is packing up his stuff in his work bag, ready to head home. The clock reads almost midnight. You’d be surprised how much work Zitao has to do even as a secretary. He partially clears his desk, leaving the unfinished work in one stack, finished in another. He glances up at the front entrance to see the CEO, Zhang Yixing, exiting the building. He has never really spoken to Yixing; He has never had the opportunity. He seems like a nice man, he’s very polite to everyone and even says hello to the interns.

Zitao hardly looks up as he walks to doors, startling as he ran into something warm. He glanced up to see the face of Zhang Yixing smiling down at him, dimples and all.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” Zitao said shakily, breathless at the close proximity. Yixing helped him to his feet (he hadn’t even realized Yixing was holding him up).

“May I walk you home?” Zitao looked up, blinking in confusion at the man in front of him. Yixing… Walk him home? But he was his boss’ boss…

“Pardon?” Zitao asked, confusion laced in his voice.

“It’s just… You always seem to have so much on your mind and I would love to hear it.” Wait, Zitao looked like he has a lot on his mind? It’s not like he didn’t, it’s just he thought it didn’t show through his cold, dead eyes.

“Oh.. Alright then.” Zitao straightened himself up before walking out the door, Yixing behind him. Outside, the air was cold. Zitao almost shivered, but knowing that would earn a reaction from Yixing, he didn’t. Zitao started to walk, not walking as briskly as he usually would, now that Yixing was with him. Yixing slid into place beside him, their footsteps just barely synchronized.

“How was your day?” Zitao jumped at the sound of his voice and Yixing chuckled, his dimples making a wonderful entrance.

“It was lovely, how about you?”

“Amazing, now that I’m here with you.” Zitao flushes, attempting to bury his burning red cheeks in the soft fabric of his scarf.

They walk in silence. It’s not an awkward silence, it’s more of a comforting silence. Zitao is about to zone out (he does that a lot) when a hand takes his own. Zitao jumps, his gaze whipping over to Yixing, who was humming softly while admiring some street art. Zitao finds the warmth comforting.

Zitao was shivering when they reached his apartment complex. He was about to head up the stairs when Yixing stopped him.

“You know, I really liked listening to you today,” There was a twinkle in Yixing’s eye, “And I would love to hear you again.” Before Zitao could even process that Yixing was suggesting he _actually_ liked him, Yixing was leaning in and suddenly all Zitao could process were warm, soft lips. Yixing pulled back, looking concerned. But before he could speak, Zitao pulled him back in. It was sweet, not anything passionate. They pulled away, cheeks pink and smiles laden on their faces.

“See you tomorrow,” Yixing said softly, as he backed up. Zitao smiled giddily as he left, cheeks still flushed. Maybe this could be something.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♥（ﾉ´∀`）  
> I have a twitter and instagram, same username for instagram, IceColdIrony for twitter


End file.
